


Dust

by planetundersiege



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Deltapocalypse, Deltarune - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Krusie - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Post Game, Trauma, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They took a wrong turn.Based on thisisanerror’s deltapocalypse AU.





	Dust

“Shit!”

 

Kris entire body shook, their legs feeling like jelly as they and Susie took a wrong turn, trying to get out of the school. Everything had been fine just hours ago, then Beardly turned into this weird thing, and started biting people. Tem, Alphys, Noelle, and all of them turned into the same kind of thing, it was a mindless thing. A corpse who craved blood, a zombie.

Damn you Beardly!

 

Kris and Susie had hid in a classroom, but after a few hours, they realized that hiding in the school was a bad idea, and that they needed to find better shelter before nightfall, because who knows how their town looked.

 

But as they had sprinted, they took the wrong turn, and now two undead beings slowly walked closer, Catti and Snowy, though they barely looked the same. A huge chunk of Catti’s neck was bitten away, exposing her flesh, and her eyes looked pure white, dead.

 

They felt their heartbeat speed up, as their former friends came closer by the second, and all they could look at was Susie.

 

She growled, bared her teeth, and ran forward, letting out a loud scream, holding her clawed hands as high as she could, before she slashed the face of Catti, kicked her to the ground, and then stomped at her skull until it became a mush. The creature let out a loud growl, like it had a hard time breathing, before the last brain cells were killed and it turned into dust.

 

Kris was taken aback, they knew that wasn’t Catti anymore, but seeing someone you know like that, dying, they didn’t want to take it in.

 

Before Kris could think, Susie had repeated the process with Snowy, more dust being spread onto the floor.

 

As Susie turned around, Kris saw the beads of sweat on her forehead, and she gave them a nod.

 

“We gotta get out, quick.”

 

“We need weapons Susie.”

 

The monster nodded.

 

“Isn’t there an emergency crowbar and toolkit by the fire alarm?

 

“Kris, you’re a genius. Quick, let’s move!”

 

The human nodded, not saying another word, and before they could blink, their group of two was navigating through the corridors, running as fast as they could.

 

Kris never thought they would be this happy to see a crowbar, but now, it felt like heaven. It was a weapon, they needed it, especially if all the world was like this. Because with their luck, it would be.

 

Susie took it, while Kris took tools. They both knew Susie was the powerhouse, so she got the best weapon, no questions to be asked.

 

They continued to run, they might actually make it…

 

They might…

 

Oh no…

 

Kris stopped in the middle of running, their knees refusing to bear them anymore, as they looked at the monstrosity in front of them. It was tall, had white tagged fur, dead eyes, and deep cuts all over its body, and the bloodlust was all it was.

 

That thing, was their mother.

 

Toriel was dead, now only this thing.

 

Kris forgot to breathe, tears running down their cheeks while they stared in disbelief. This couldn’t be… no…

 

Their half digested breakfast hit the floor in front of them, as they vomited. They were shaking violently, feeling disgusted.

 

No…

 

No…

 

It came closer.

 

They had to…

 

They had to kill it…

 

Kill her…

 

But, it was their mother.

 

How could…

 

No…

 

Kris snapped. They wouldn’t let the thing kill them and Susie, not today. This wasn’t their mother, not anymore. There was only one thing left to be done.

 

“KILL HER!”

 

A scream, a loud hit, and dust spreading across the corridor, then it was over. Kris’ green jumper was white with the dust, now coming from their own mother. They stared wide eyes at the empty space, at Susie and her crowbar, thought about how the crowbar had sunk into their mother’s head, killing her for good.

 

It…

 

It just happened…

 

Next second, Kris felt Susie’s warm body embrace them, and her tears began to flow too, as they mourned everyone they had lost, mourned their old lives. There was no coming back from this, they were smart enough to understand that.

 

“Kris, I promise, I’ll never let this happen to you. I’ll protect you until the very end.”

 

They nodded, looked into Susie’s eyes, and then the two of them began to run, towards the exit.

 

To find shelter.


End file.
